Many students struggle in learning how to construct proofs associated with logic, mathematics, computer science, and other studies. Traditional proof construction teaching methods are insufficient for some students. Traditional homework exercises in proof construction do not provide timely feedback for students to rectify any learning deficiencies. As a result, some students are moved to the next topic before they have mastered the previous topic in the proof construction course.